


I Put A Spell On You

by fadedreams



Series: Coyotes [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Established Relationship, F/M, Hufflepuff!Reader - Freeform, Light Angst, Muggleborn Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedreams/pseuds/fadedreams
Summary: Everything was changing so quickly, you wanted to reach out and grab it but it seemed to slip through your fingers.Hermione muttered a silencing spell and you shot her a look.“Do you...what do you know about memory charms?”-Tensions within the Ministry and the Order are building. All you want is to protect those you love, for Bill and Fleur's wedding to go well - and for George tostoplooking for trouble.
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Series: Coyotes [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516292
Comments: 19
Kudos: 175





	I Put A Spell On You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the next installment of the series, I hope you like it. As always, I don't have a beta so if you see anything glaringly wrong - let me know! Feedback and comments are lovely, so please - keep them coming! I would say if you haven't read the previous installments up to here - you might get a little confused without context.
> 
> You can find me **[here](https://havecourage-darling.tumblr.com/)** , let's be friends!
> 
> While I don't own any of the characters the story is my creation and all rights are reserved. Please do not repost my stuff anywhere else without my explicit permission.

“I’m nearly bursting with pride,” Molly said, eyes shining bright and wide. “Outstanding on all your exams! If only my children could follow your example.” She glared at Ron, George, and Fred.

Ginny snorted, hiding her laugh in your shoulder. You winced and tried not to laugh at Ron’s expression. Molly and Arthur had _insisted_ that they throw you a graduation party – even if it was the first week of June now; you’d finally gotten your diploma in the post.

“My daughter, a _genius_ ,” your father teased, patting your shoulder. You flushed and beamed back at him.

“To the girl of the hour!” Arthur said, raising his glass. “Congratulations – graduating with top marks in the aftermath of…. of everything. We couldn’t be any prouder.”

“To our badger!” Fred shouted.

Everyone followed suit and you grinned. “Thank you everyone.”

Molly pressed another kiss to your cheek, her eyes wet, and started fussing over the cleanup from the dinner you’d all just had. You watched her and your father argue over helping. 

Remus came up to you, Tonks close behind, and grinned. “Congratulations!” She smiled widely.

“I hear you’ve interviewed at St. Mungo’s,” Remus said. “How’d that go?”

“Good, I hope,” you smiled half-heartedly.

“Uh-oh, what’s with that look?” Tonks frowned.

You shrugged. “I saw the girl leaving before me and the other boy after me – they’re all good candidates.”

“Yes,” George said, coming up and wrapping an arm around you, “but none of them are _you_.”

“Exactly!” Tonks said, smiling. “They’d be lucky to have you!”

Remus smiled softly and reached out to squeeze your shoulder. “Think positive, I’m sure your application stands on its own as well.”

Nodding, you forced a smile and leaned into George’s chest. He shot you a knowing look, one that you waved away, and turned to talk to Tonks. She was telling you about a recent mission, her eyes sparkling every time she caught Remus watching her.

You smiled at the sight of them, happy that Remus had stopped being so stubborn about his feelings for her.

Soon, everyone slowly started migrating towards the living room. Tonks continued entertaining Ron and Ginny by transfiguring her face while the rest of you were transfixed by Remus’ side of the story. You sat on George’s lap, your fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck absently when you heard a gasp from the kitchen.

Straightening, you leaned back and tried to peek into the next room. Molly was holding your mother’s hand and your father stood, his face stricken.

“I’ll be right back,” you whispered to George.

Once you were closer, you could see what your father was holding – a copy of the Daily Prophet.

“Shacklebolt strongly believes that other ministry officials are being put under imperius curses. They’re preparing for any outcomes should it fall,” Arthur said quietly.

“Should what fall?” Your mother asked, her eyes teary. “The _Ministry_?”

Molly frowned sadly but nodded. “Yes. We thought it important to let you know. The muggle – the _non-magical_ people being murdered, that isn’t a coincidence. We don’t think it’d be safe if we visited and it would be best if we limited any visits here – after this. We wouldn’t want to give them a reason to target you.”

“Should we be worried?” Your mother asked.

Arthur sighed but Molly straightened. “Yes.”

“Maybe we should leave?” Your mother looked to your father, who finally reanimated.

“Visit your sister?” He asked pensively. “It might be a good holiday, have some time away from…all this.”

“An extended holiday,” your mother said, her expression becoming firm. “If they already hate her for who we are, we have to keep her safe. We could leave next week-”

“ _What_?”

The four of them turned to stare at you and you crossed your arms defensively.

“We can’t leave!” You exclaimed.

Your mother’s eyes narrowed. “You should’ve told us before they did. Everything that has happened and we were left in the dark. We’re your _parents_.”

“I didn’t want to scare you!” You said. “I was still trying to think of what to do!”

At the sound of your distress, George hurried over to you. “Love?” He took your hand. “What’s wrong?”

You frowned and your mother stood. “Nothing, George. We’re leaving. We have a lot to discuss.”

* * *

It’d taken your parents almost a week to sit you down and talk to you about what they’d decided. It quickly escalated from a _discussion_ to an _argument_.

“We’re doing this for your own good!” Your mother crossed her arms.

“I can’t leave!” You said, voice horrified. “They need me! I’m the only-” You cut yourself off and an uncomfortable silence fell over the room.

“Only _what_?” Your mother asked tensely.

“Nothing,” you said quickly. If you’d even mention the word _animagus_ – if they ever found out – they’d both have a stroke.

Sitting down, your mother pinched the bridge of her nose. “I understand that you are of age,” she said quietly, “but you are my _child_. Do you have any idea how it felt? To have someone tell you that your daughter had been injured protecting her school?”

You frowned and avoided her eyes.

“The school should be protecting _you_ , not the other way around. The headmaster is _dead_ and don’t think that we don’t know how their society ostracizes people like you. I will not put you in danger.”

“That’s not your choice! I’ve already promised them my help! I have to help the rest!”

“ _I am your mother!”_ She snapped. “And you will still do as I say. You’re coming to New York while this sorts itself out!”

“Sorts itself out?” You exclaimed; gob smacked. You looked to your father and he shook his head.

“I can’t argue about this anymore. This discussion is over,” your mother said and walked out the room.

Your gaped after her and turned to your father.

“Do you remember the Jones’ family? From our old neighborhood?” He asked quietly.

“Yes?” You said uncertainly. Your mind was still reeling and you didn’t understand what that had to do with anything.

Your father shot you a look and you frowned. “They gave you a gift every Christmas,” he prompted. You faintly remembered your old neighbors; it’d been so long since you’d moved. They had lived on the corner on a bright red house. They had a small white dog that you’d greet every morning on your walk to school. Mary Jones was always so lovely to you – you played with her grandchildren.

“They were found dead yesterday morning,” he said.

“W- _what_?” You sputtered.

His face was expressionless. “Arthur told me that these wizards, they hate the non-magical and everything to do with us. He was almost certain they’d been murdered by dark wizards. Your mother asked if you were at a higher risk because of us, because we’re m-muggles.” He stumbled over the foreign word and you sighed.

“ _Dad_ -”

“He said yes. That they were planning for every outcome and they’d all lay down their lives for you but, you’d be at a higher risk. Every child with a non-magical family was likely to be attacked first.”

You frowned and threw your hands up. “We’re _all_ at high risk!”

“Can’t you realize how hard this is for us? I’m supposed to be able to protect _you_ – you’re not some soldier going off to war. You’re a young woman and you’ve got your whole life ahead of you,” he exclaimed.

Stunned into silence, you frowned and picked at the hem of your shirt. Your father really wasn’t one to yell.

He sighed. “Your mother has been crying every night, worrying that we’ll be next.”

“Dad, don’t you see? I promised to fight against those types of wizards _because_ of you two. You know what’s coming and you _get_ to leave to America. What about the other muggles who don’t know? What about all the other muggleborns? _Harry_? They deserve people willing to fight for them.”

“And I couldn’t be any prouder that you want to be one of those people but they have others willing to fight. They have _adult_ wizards who do this for a living,” he said, “we’re not discussing this anymore.”

Panic grew in your chest and you felt like you were in freefall scrambling for traction. You needed time – more time to…to think of _something!_

“ _The_ _wedding_!” You blurted. “I promised Fleur I’d be in her wedding. Please, that’s only two months away.”

Your dad’s eyes softened, just like you knew they would. “I’ll see what I can do.”

* * *

Bill frowned at the enchanted flowers you were all stuffing into boxes. You reached over and adjusted the stem. He smiled. “Cheers.”

You smiled weakly back and continued with your own set of flowers. You had volunteered your help with packaging the wedding favors and managed to herd everyone upstairs so you could tell them what had happened. Unfortunately, your parents had _also_ wanted to visit the Burrow. As soon as you’d all arrived, they went straight into the kitchen and Molly had cast a silencing charm.

“I’ve been trying to change their minds but…” you trailed off and shrugged half-heartedly.

The twins, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, and Ron all stared at you.

“What?” Ron sputtered, coming back to life first. “What do you mean you’re going to America? _Now_?”

“Yeah, now.” You crossed your arms. “My mum says it’s too dangerous being a muggleborn right now. Your parents really got them worried with what happened at the Astronomy Tower. We’re leaving the day after the wedding.”

“She does have a point,” Fred said quietly. You shot him a contemptuous look and he shot you a look back. “ _I just meant,_ it’s true. You can’t deny that – we’ve always known that they spout that pureblood rubbish. I’m not saying they’re right!”

“Is this really the moment Fred?” Ginny asked, exasperated.

He rolled his eyes. “Come on badger.” Fred nudged your shoulder with his own. “America can’t be all that bad, plus you said you like New York.”

You huffed and sunk further into the couch. Ginny frowned and you knew she was only upset because you were. If you’d wanted to run away with your tail between your legs, she would’ve been supportive.

“Do you want to go out?” Ginny asked. “We could go to Diagon Alley for some lunch.”

Shaking your head, you smiled faintly at her. She wrapped an arm around your shoulders and you sighed.

“My mother and father ‘ave also been worried for me,” Fleur admitted. “Gabriella is only coming to ze wedding and back to France. _Maman_ says it is too dangerous for ‘er in England.” She reached over and squeezed your hand.

“Have you tried explaining it to them?” Bill asked. “Maybe they’d understand if they knew why you want to stay.”

“I tried-”

“-it’s for the best anyway,” George said quietly.

Your eyes shot up to his.

The room grew tense and Ginny stood. “We’re going to go…outside.” She grabbed a fistful of both Fred and Ron’s sweaters and dragged them out the door.

Fleur grabbed Bill’s hand and smiled worryingly at you. Quickly, they followed suit and left the room.

“So, I’m a burden now?” You asked, standing up.

George sighed heavily. “That’s not what I said.”

“That’s what you _implied_ ,” you snapped, feeling defensive.

He lifted his hands defensively. “That’s _not_ what I was implying!”

Your palms started to itch and you felt the pull at your navel.

“Hey, no transfiguring,” George said. He had a knack for telling whenever you felt the urge.

“I’m not,” you said, scratching at your palms. “I can’t help it if it’s my instinct.”

George crossed the room over to you and cupped your face. “You are worth more than _any_ of them, you know that?” He pressed his forehead against yours. “My dad was right.”

“Right about what?” You asked quietly.

“Remember at the World Cup? Ron asked why everyone was so scared of the Dark Mark. My dad said we were too young to understand the terror of coming home and finding the Dark Mark above your house, not knowing what you were going to find inside.”

You sighed, knowing what he was trying to say. The irony of the situation was not lost on you.

“I’m _not_ defenseless George-”

“I’m not saying you are,” he said quickly, “but you have to admit that it’s the truth. You-Know-Who hunted muggles like it was a _game_.”

George dropped one of his hands to your neck. His thumb rubbed a soothing pattern into your skin and you closed your eyes.

“When I saw the Dark Mark above Hogwarts – when Ginny told me that you were in the infirmary,” his voice broke. “Dumbledore is dead. I didn’t know before – I’d never thought of the possibility that - I was so _stupid_.”

“Though of what?” You asked, confused by his random thoughts.

He inhaled deeply. “I’ve always known that their lot thought of my family as blood traitors. We’ve all known but unfortunately for them, we come from a long line of wizards. I’d never stopped to think that _you_ could die.” His grip on you tightened. “I always thought that they were just ignorant and prejudiced but, now they’re winning and I don’t know how to keep you _safe_ -”

“George,” you whispered. “We could all die. That’s what this is – it’s something we’ve all known to a certain extent.”

“I hadn’t,” he insisted, “not until I saw you lying in that bed with your head wrapped in bandages and Bill with his torn face.”

“I understand but, no one is shipping Bill of to another country!” You exclaimed.

George smiled. “If Mum could pick us up and hide us in Australia, she would.” He tucked a stray piece of hair behind your ear. “But it’s too late for us. Dad and Percy work at the Ministry – Bill is at a desk job and Ginny s’got school. We’ve got the shop and the Weasleys have always been on their radar. It’s easier for you three to disappear. It’s a _good_ plan.”

You sat back down on the couch and rubbed at your eyes. “What about us?”

“What _about_ us?” George asked, sitting next to you. “Just because you’re off in New York doesn’t mean you can be swept away by an American.”

Out of all the things, that’s what finally got you to smile. He was _such_ a git sometimes.

“There it is,” he said, smiling back at you. “I told you – there’s no returns or refunds.”

You shook your head and knocked his shoulder. “You’re an idiot.”

“I’m _your_ idiot.”

“Yeah,” you huffed. “ _I_ _know_.”

After a moment of silence, he cleared his throat. “We could always – I mean, with you leaving, we could get-”

“-don’t even say it.” You smacked his shoulder. “How can you think about that right now? I’m being shipped to America while you’re stuck here – fighting without me. You could _die_ while I’m on some bloody holiday.”

“All the more reason to do it!”

You glared at him. “So, you want to spend your first months as newlyweds with me constantly worried that I’ll become a widow? I wouldn’t even be able to send you a letter.”

George wilted and he sighed. “No, you’re right.”

You snorted. He pulled you into his chest and you squeaked as you both toppled over. The couch creaked as George got comfortable. “Are you on board then? If not for you parents, for me?”

Frowning, you propped your chin up on his chest. “I don’t want to argue.”

He raised his head and looked at you for a few minutes. He nodded and squeezed your arm reassuringly. “It’ll be okay.”

“I hope so,” you said, lying your head above his heart. His heartbeat echoed in your ear. It was comforting and heartbreaking all at once. “I really hope so.”

* * *

The sound of an argument jarred you from unconsciousness. You yawned, your jaw cracking in the process, and realized you’d fallen asleep with George on the couch. As you sat up, a blanket dropped to your waist. You smiled and rubbed at the soft material – you recognized it as Ginny’s favorite blanket.

Your mother’s voice came from outside, near Molly’s garden. “We could all go, there’s plenty of jobs there! We read somewhere that the Americans have their own Ministry of Magic.”

“If you wanted to, it’d be possible,” your father’s voice was calm.

Trying not to wake George, you slowly got up and crossed the room towards the opened window. From your place, you could see Arthur’s profile.

“Molly, be reasonable!” Your mother said quietly, her voice shaking. “You’re one of my - best friends.”

Molly sniffled. “Dear, I wish we could go with you. I wish I could convince any of my children to go off with you - but it seems that this is a fight the Weasleys were always meant to be involved in.”

There was a bit of ruffling and a small cough. “Just out of curiosity, would we be going on one of those things that fly?”

“Arthur for _Merlin’s sake_!” Molly scoffed.

“I’m just - asking!”

That seemed to break the tension because you heard you father laugh. Soon, Arthur and Molly joined in.

You glanced back at George, still asleep, and sighed.

* * *

Ever since everyone had learned that you were leaving for New York after Bill and Fleur’s wedding, Remus and Molly had been trying to dissuade you from going to Order meetings.

“There’s no reason for you to go!” George said, “I can let you know of any news. This’ll only make you annoyed you’re leaving.”

You ignored him and stood, ready to apparate. George wrapped himself around you tightly and you sighed.

“I can still apparate with you hanging on to me like a lunatic,” you told him. He tightened his grip and you rolled your eyes.

Apparating to the front step of Grimmauld’s Place, you wobbled with George’s added weight.

“You’re only going to get more frustrated,” George explained as you opened the door.

“I’m an Order member, _that’s of age_ , and I can still attend the meetings George.” You shot him a look and he raised his hands.

“I’m just saying!”

“Well, don’t,” you huffed, turned the corner and promptly ran into Tonks.

“I thought I heard someone.” Tonks’ grin dimmed as she saw your expression. “What’s wrong?”

You nodded towards George. “Everyone seems to think that because I’m being shipped off to America that there’s no reason for me to even be here. Apparently, I’m not even useful anymore.”

“That’s _not_ what I said!” George exclaimed, smacking his forehead with his hand.

“Me neither,” Remus said from behind Tonks. You shot him a mock glare and Remus shook his head. “Alright, alright, we’re going.”

Once they were out of earshot Tonks smiled. “Are you actually cross with them?”

“No,” you sighed, “I just like guilt tripping them about it.”

Someone called out your name before you felt a body throw themselves at you. The brown bushy hair in your face had you grinning.

“Hermione!”

“I didn’t know you were going to be here!” She said, smiling wide. “Remus said you were going to stay at the Burrow during the meetings from now on.”

Tonks crossed her arms. “Did he? That’s interesting.” She winked at you and disappeared around the corner.

You laughed and Hermione shot you a confused glance. “Let’s sit.” She pulled you into the front room where Kreacher hissed at you both.

“ _Filthy mud_ -”

“Please get out,” you said sternly. “We need privacy.”

Kreacher bowed but mumbled under his breath as he headed towards the stairs.

“Oh, I really wish you wouldn’t speak to him like that,” Hermione wrung her hands together.

You rolled your eyes. You’d felt horrible at first, seeing how everyone treated Kreacher but after Sirius’ death you couldn’t find it within yourself to be overly nice to him anymore. You were still cordial but, that’s as far as most of you could go.

“How are you?” You asked her, veering onto a different topic. “Have you talked to Harry?”

“Yes,” she sighed, “I’m worried about him.”

“I am too,” you frowned, “I sent Helga last week and she returned without a reply. I’m worried he’s going crazy trapped in that house with that family of his.”

“He’ll be alright. He has to be.” Hermione shook her head and looked towards you. “How have you been? You didn’t answer my last letter, I’ve been worried about you too.”

You smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, it’s been hectic at my house lately – what with our upcoming trip and all.”

“Why?” She frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Hasn’t Ron told you?” You asked. “Molly and Arthur told my parents about You-Know-Who and why I was hurt at the end of term.”

You give her a short explanation and she started biting at her nails.

“Oh,” she sighed, “I’m sorry. You must feel awful – my parents, well, they don’t know much about what happened at the end of term. They’re not close to the Weasleys like your parents. They...they can tell _something_ is off but they don’t know much about the wizarding world.” She fiddled with the daily prophet; the front page had a flashing photograph of another muggle family murder.

“My dad says our old neighbors were found dead,” you said quietly. “It wasn’t ruled as a murder because they had no injuries - no poison, _nothing_. A witness said they must’ve had a party because they’d heard a group cheering earlier. Flashing lights. Arthur says he thinks the deatheaters are starting again.”

Hermione grabbed your hand and squeezed. “He’s right. You know he’s right.”

You shrugged. “I know Mum won’t really force me to leave.” You picked at the skin around your nail. “But if I stay, they will too and I can’t be the reason they’re murdered.”

Hermione nodded and you knew she understood you. “Ron says that his dad thinks they’re going after muggles first, then muggleborns. I’m – worried about my parents too but, I can’t leave.”

You sighed. “I know the feeling.” You glanced at the hallway and frowned. “I know I could be helpful. I _know_ it. I can’t stomach the thought of not being here.”

“What does George think?”

Snorting, you crossed your arms. “He’s tickled pink. He thinks I’ll be safer over there. I overheard my parents trying to convince Molly to come with us. They said they had heard the American Ministry was allowing people in.”

“I heard that too,” Hermione said quietly.

“I just – I can’t stop thinking about the muggles.”

“What muggles?”

“My neighbors. The family at the World Cup. I can’t imagine – if Arthur is right – George thinks I’m putting up a fight because I don’t want to leave them all behind, and that’s part of it, but…” you swallowed around the lump in your throat, “even if I was staying, I don’t think being associated with a muggleborn would be best for them.”

Hermione smiled sadly, but nodded. “They’ll know that we matter to them.”

You chewed on your bottom lip. “Yeah. Maybe Harry had a point – breaking up with Ginny.” You leaned back onto the couch and rubbed at your temples. “I really hope Hogwarts will be safe at least. I’m worried about Ginny going back by herself – and Neville! Now with Dumbledore gone…I don’t know how safe it can be.”

You both seemed lost in your own thoughts for a while. The silence was comfortable and you could faintly hear Bill talking in the next room over.

“Do you remember what I told you about horcruxes?” Hermione asked, breaking you from your line of thought. 

The corner of your lips turned up slightly. “You three are going hunting for them?”

She blinked at you.

“Harry told Ginny he wasn’t going to be back for the next term. I put two and two together.”

Hermione smiled. “Of course.”

“I’d offer my help but,” you shrugged. “I’ll be in New York.”

You both watched as the kitchen door opened and Molly started puttering around the kitchen, humming along to the radio. You could see George and Bill, sitting at the table. Fred was teasing Ron and Arthur was reading the newspaper.

Everything was changing so quickly, you wanted to reach out and grab it but it seemed to slip through your fingers.

Hermione muttered a silencing spell and you shot her a look.

“Do you...what do you know about memory charms?”

* * *

The next time you saw Hermione, you were back at Grimmauld Place for another Order meeting.

Much like the last meeting, the first person you ran into is Tonks. She hugged you tightly and you squeezed her back just as hard.

“Badger!” She ruffled your hair and you batted her hands away. “Where’s that boyfriend of yours? I thought he would’ve tried to keep you from coming again – I was about to go check the Burrow.”

You laughed. “He knows better than that. Where’s your boyfriend? I’m prepared for his lecture this time around.”

Remus had been adamant that you skip this meeting which, of course, meant that there was no way you were missing it.

“Actually,” she whispered, “he’s my _fiancé_.”

You gaped, looking down at the simple ring on her finger and shrieked.

“Oh, Tonks!” You jumped up, excited for your friend. “I’m so happy for you!”

“Thanks,” she grinned, glowing with happiness. “Don’t worry, you won’t miss anything. We’re not throwing some big wedding like Bill.”

Your grin dropped and you smiled half-heartedly. “Right…”

“Where’s Nymphadora?” A deep, familiar voice called out.

Her hair instantly flashed red and you couldn’t help the laugh that escaped you.

“ _Stop calling me that!”_ She yelled.

A loud thumping sound echoed and Moody stood at the doorframe.

“Oh, it’s you,” he said, eyeing you up. “Sprout said you’re good at dueling and transfiguration. Said your top of your year. You’re an animagus?” He lowered his voice considerably for the last part.

Tonks whirled to look at you and you swallowed nervously. “Yes, Professor. No one – apart from McGonagall and Sprout know. They said I had to be careful who I told.”

You glanced at Tonks who mimed locking her lips. You smiled gratefully.

“Don’t call me that,” he motioned towards the room and you hurried into it, “I didn’t get to teach you a single lesson.”

You saw Tonks roll her eyes as she sat besides Remus, who was shooting you a serious look. You ignored him and sat in the empty chair by George.

“Sorry Sir - _Mr. Moody_.”

Moody huffed and rolled his eye. “Professor was better.”

You grinned and turned to the rest of the room. Hermione, Ron, Bill, Arthur, and Charlie all smiled at you. Fred knocked his shoulder into yours and Fleur leaned over to kiss your cheek in greeting. You were surprise to see Shacklebolt sitting at the head. He nodded in greeting.

“As all of you know,” Moody started, his wooden leg echoing in the small kitchen, “Potter comes of age at the end of the month. They’ll be expecting us to move him on the 31st but, we all know the Ministry is crawling with spies.”

Shacklebolt and Arthur shifted uncomfortably. You caught Hermione’s eye and she shot you a knowing look.

“We’re moving him on the 27th,” Moody said, “he’ll still have the trace on him so we’ll need to move him by broom. Hagrid will take him to a safe house where he’ll take a portkey to the Burrow.”

“Brooms? Won’t that make him an obvious target?” Ron asked.

Mad-eye’s eye glared at him. “We’ll be traveling in a pack of sixteen.”

“Sixteen?” Hermione mumbled.

“Eight guardians, eight Harry Potters. If there is anyone waiting for us – which there will be - they won’t know which one is the real one.”

You nodded. It was a good plan, _smart_. “Who are the eight going?”

“Mundungus Fletcher has graciously offered up his services, the rat,” Moody frowned but out stretched his hands. “Volunteers?”

You watched as Hermione and Ron stood instantly. The twins glanced at each other and stood also.

“It’ll be weird,” Fred said.

“What?” Hermione asked.

“Looking identical,” George said, looking at Fred. “What’ll you reckon it’ll feel like?”

The tension in the room broke and everyone laughed. Arthur shook his head, the smile on his face wide.

After a moment, Fleur and you stood. You both smiled at each other. 

“‘E saved my sister,” she said quietly, “‘e is a good boy and I will fight for ‘im.”

Bill smiled at her, taking her hand, but all you could see was George’s glare.

“He’s one of my best mates,” you said simply, shrugging.

“Alright, very touching,” Moody said sarcastically. “That makes eight. Arthur, Shacklebolt, Lupin, Bill, Tonks, Charlie, and Hagrid will travel with their Potters.”

“Wait,” George said, shaking his head, “she can’t, she’s leaving to New York that week.”

“We’re moving him before Bill and Fleur’s wedding, right?” You asked, crossing your arms and glaring back at George.

Moody nodded.

“Alright then,” you lifted your chin up a little higher, “I don’t see a problem then. I’m of age.”

George glared at you and turned to Arthur, who shook his head. “She’s right son,” he told George and shifted his gaze to you. “You need to think about this-”

“-I don’t need a moment to think about this!” You exclaimed. “I’m a good at dueling and I’m willing to do this. Professor?”

He eyed Arthur and a fuming George for a moment before nodding. “You’re of age and as far as I’m concerned, you’re in.”

George turned to Remus who sighed and shook his head. You caught Arthur’s gaze and he smiled at you. “Molly is going to have a heart attack.”

You smiled half-heartedly. “I’m already being shipped off. I’m an Order member and _I’m doing it_.”

Tonks smacked Remus in the shoulder and he straightened. “We should assign guardians to the Potters now, get the plan in order.”

You went to sit back down when George grabbed you by the elbow and hauled you through the door.

“What are you doing?” He demanded, his face red.

“George,” you sighed, “I’m not fighting about this. If you don’t want me to do it, then you need stay back with me. That’s only fair.”

“W-what – I don’t-” he sputtered.

“You don’t, what?” You asked, hands going to your hips. “Are you saying it’s fair for you to go but for me to stay behind? Why?”

“Because you could get killed!” He exclaimed.

“So could you!” You cupped his face and watched him exhale harshly. “Unless you’re saying I can’t do this because I’m less experienced, or I’m a girl-”

“ _Of course not!”_

“Then there’s no logical reason why I shouldn’t be going,” you said softly. “You’re scared, I understand – I’m scared too but you need to stop trying to control things that are out of your hands.”

George sighed and pressed his forehead to yours. “I’m sorry.”

You smiled softly. “I know.”

Taking a moment, you waited until he nodded and took your hand before walking back in. Remus was talking quietly to Shacklebolt and Moody had sat down with his back to the wall.

“You’ll be paired with Charlie Weasley,” Moody growled at you, “George you’re with Lupin.”

“Great,” you grinned, ignoring George’s scowl. “My second favorite Weasley.”

Charlie let out a loud laugh. “Cheers, mate.” Ron and Fred gaped at you, betrayed.

You smiled and shrugged.

“Stop your grumbling Weasley,” Moody snapped at George, “you won’t be able to focus if I paired you two up. Besides you volunteered to drink the polyjuice. There can’t be two Potters together!”

Hermione cleared her throat and glanced at the door. You nodded and stood. “Is that it? I needed to check to see if I left anything upstairs in one of the rooms.”

Moody nodded. “I’ll send any further instructions with Weasley,” he pointed to Arthur, who smiled faintly.

“Do you need any help?” Hermione asked.

“Thanks!” You said quickly, both of you stumbling out the kitchen. You felt a pair of eyes on you both but when you glanced back, you didn’t see anyone watching you.

“Have you been practicing?” Hermione whispered while you climbed the stairs.

You nodded. “I wanted to watch you do it a few more times,” you said and pulled out your wand, “I want to get it right.”

Hermione glanced down the steps and nodded. “Come on.”

* * *

The constant hum of noise that came from being at the Burrow had always brought you comfort. It was a reminder that you weren’t alone – that if you needed help or company, someone was always close by.

Ron would always huff at you when you’d mention it and remind you that it privacy was scarce; that the noise that came along with the people wasn’t helpful when you needed a moment of quiet. You’d never understood what he meant by that until tonight.

“Stop taking all the crackers!” “Get your own mate!” “Give me some more chips.” “Pass the potatoes, would you?” “Do you want some more pie?” “Where’s my cup? _Ew_ , Ron!”

This was the last dinner, where you were all together, before Fleur and Bill’s wedding. Next Saturday you’d go get Harry with the others and the following day, the wedding would take place in the afternoon. You’d managed to finally convince your parents that you were okay with leaving the day before the wedding, while letting Molly and Arthur believe you were still leaving right after the wedding.

They’d already said their good byes and Arthur had thought it’d be best to stop their visits to the Burrow since more and more reports were coming up of muggles being attacked.

 _What if you were making a mistake? What if you parents needed you in America to protect them?_ You were in an endless loop of imagined situations and the buzz from the table wasn’t helping.

“Could you pass the salt?” Bill asked you, startling you enough to jump.

Ginny shot you an odd look from across the table, one you ignored, and handed Bill the small salt shaker.

“Cheers,” he said quietly, “you alright? Nervous about going to get Harry?”

You chewed on your lip and nodded. “Yeah, that’s it,” you lied.

He smiled and shook his head. “I’ve never seen anyone your age duel as well as you can, you have nothing to be worried about.”

The guilt that had taken up residency in your stomach, grew a bit bigger.

“Be sure to take lots of pictures in New York,” Arthur said to you with a good-natured smile. “We’ll go through them all when you’re back – come on boys, stop fighting! Fred, leave your brother alone!”

You took the chance while he was distracted and got up from the table. Fleur caught your eye and she looked ready ask you something when you shook your head. Her gaze darted around the table and she nodded, motioning to the back door. The guilt threatened to choke you now but you managed to shoot her a grateful smile. Stepping quietly towards the door, you had just disappeared through it when you heard someone ask for you.

“Ah, she was ‘aving stomach problems I believe. She is in ze bathroom,” Fleur said.

You just needed a moment, _one_ small moment to yourself. As the weeks had gone by, it was getting more difficult for you to keep up with the ruse, especially as tensions rose within the magical community.

Hermione was lucky, she didn’t visit the Burrow regularly like you did. You’d gone a few days at your house, trying to spend as much time as possible with your parents and would often get Pig or Errol carrying letters for you to visit.

You walked to the small stone wall and took deep breaths. _You were doing the right thing._ Hermione understood you – she was sending her parents to Australia. If she wanted to, she could’ve run away as well.

The warm breeze tickled your nose and you rubbed it to keep from sneezing. You shut your eyes for a moment, wanting to take in the last few rays of the descending sun.

Before you could have a moment to yourself, a soft familiar sound had you opening your eyes and searching the yard. Soon, Helga’s black figure shot out from the trees at the left of the property and she dropped onto your outstretched arm.

“Hello you,” you said, rubbing her head. She clicked her beak at you and you smiled weakly. “I’ve missed you. I thought you were staying at Harry’s for a while.”

She squeaked and stuck out her leg. You could see two letters tied neatly and quickly untangled them from her. One, was from Harry – an apology and a promise to answer your letters this time. Smiling, you moved onto the second one and you froze at the sight of the emblem.

Your hand trembled as you opened it carefully. You slid the letter out and almost immediately started to cry.

 _‘We are pleased to offer you the position of novice healer in the Urgent Care department..._ ’

Of course. You clutched the letter in your hand. _Of course,_ you got it.

The sounds of chairs being pushed back brought you out of your mind. Loud laughter came through the open door in the kitchen and you stiffened

“Thanks mum! We’re going to play some quidditch!”

 _George_.

You scrambled for your wand that you’d left on the wall and thought of Ron’s room in the attic. Before you could fully disapparate, Fred’s eyes caught yours. You shook your head, best you could, and disappeared.

Apparating into Ron’s room, the last place you thought anyone would look for you, you sat on the bed and curled into yourself.

Moments later, you heard footsteps bounding up the stairs. Fred opened the door tentatively and frowned when he saw you were crying into Ron’s pillow. You clutched it to your chest and he sat quietly by you.

“Is it - is someone dead?”

You shook your head and handed him the crumpled letter.

His face broke out into a grin. “You got in! Badger, you did it! That’s amazing... _oh_.”

“I’ve been working towards that job for most of my time at Hogwarts,” you said miserably, letting yourself finally mourn the changes this _stupid_ conflict brought upon your life. “I studied for hours, hundreds and _hundreds_ of hours for that job. I practiced, I trained, I did everything right and I can’t have it.”

“They’ll take you when you’re ready, they’ve already accepted you. I’m sure they’ll make room in the future,” Fred said, his voice unsure.

You snorted wetly, wiping your nose with your sleeve. “Yeah, when I’m back from New York.”

Fred raised his eyes from the letter and smiled half-heartedly.

“You mean when it’s safe here again?” He asked quietly.

You jerked your eyes up to his and took in his sad smile. “W-what?”

“Come on, anyone who knows you as well as I do would know that you’re not turning tail and running. That’s not what badgers do - especially not ours,” he shrugged. “Hermione knows you’re staying, right?”

The relief, even if just a little, of someone else knowing had you slumping over.

“Is it that obvious?” You asked, clenching a fist around the pillowcase. “Does George know?”

“Probably subconsciously,” he shrugged, “he’s in denial, mum too. Ginny and I have a bet going.”

“What?” You sputtered for the second time.

“To see when they’ll come to their senses and figure it out.”

“She knows?” You exclaimed, worried now.

“Of course. Or, well, we suspected,” Fred admitted. “We know you well enough. Also, we noticed you and Hermione being all secretive. We know she won’t leave Harry or Ron, you wouldn’t leave us, so it made sense.”

“Oh Fred,” you said miserably. “Am I making a mistake?”

“I can’t –” he cleared his throat and shot you a sheepish look. “Look, badger, I can’t lie to you. Would I feel better if you were off, safe, somewhere? Yeah. If I could ship the load of you away I would. I know that’s not realistic and it wouldn’t be fair to you. So, as your best mate – if you want to stay, then you’ve got me on your side.”

“Thanks Freddie,” you said, wiping the last of your tears. “You know they’ll start with my kind.”

“Americans?” He joked.

You bumped your shoulder with his and he smiled weakly.

“Muggleborns,” you said quietly, “without Dumbledore, they’ll come after us first. There’ll be a time when…I’m guessing…I shouldn’t be seen associating with your family.”

Fred frowned.

“Your father works in the Ministry, Fred. I would never do anything that would harm your family,” you said seriously.

He sighed, but nodded slowly. “I know.”

You leaned your head onto his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around you. You both sat in silence for a moment before you straightened.

“We should move, they’ll come looking for us if we don’t,” you said. “What do we do with the letter?”

“Come on,” Fred said, pulling you out the door, down the stairs, and out the front door.

“Fred-”

He shushed you and took out his wand. “ _Wingardum leviosa.”_

The letter floated between you two, fluttering with the wind.

“Well?” He said. “Go on.”

“Go on with what?” You asked, confused.

“Burn it,” he said.

“Are you insane?”

Fred rolled his eyes. “You’ll feel better.”

You uncrossed your arms and pulled out your wand. Frowning, you pointed to the letter and mumbled: “ _Incendio_.”

The paper immediately caught fire and the pieces floated to the ground. You blinked and then smiled warily. “That did feel good,” you admitted.

“Told you,” he said.

“What’re you doing?” George’s voice floated over from the front door. Fred jumped and you whirled around, surprised.

George lifted an eyebrow and you smiled, hiding your wand. Fred stepped forward, placing his foot over the pile of ashes and looked to you.

You smiled at him. “Throwing some of the gnomes into the street.”

* * *

“He came back a week later, apologizing and swearing he wouldn’t do it again – he hadn’t figured out to stop the boils from growing!” You said, giggling.

Angelina threw her head back and laughed. “That’ll teach them not to steal!”

You nodded and grinned. “It’s one of my finer inventions, I’ll admit.” You raised your wand, locking the front doors of the joke shop and setting up the protection wards.

“How’s the shop been doing? My mum’s rarely been letting me out the house for anything but work,” Angelina said. “I hadn’t seen Fred in a month!”

“Yeah,” you snorted, “George and I could tell from the sounds coming from his room.”

Angelina flushed and covered her mouth. “Badger!” She admonished.

You tried to bite back your laughter. “I thought you were being murdered for a moment. George was properly horrified until I cast a silencing charm.”

At that, you both finally broke down. Angelina leaned against the doors, clutching her stomach as she chortled. You giggled and went to tease her further when a wizard appeared suddenly.

“Sorry, we’re closed,” you said between laughter. “We open tomorrow at nine.”

“I’m not here to buy anything,” he said in disdain. Your laughter died and you observed him carefully. He wore Ministry robes and his wand was already clutched in his hand – his knuckles white from the pressure.

“Can we help you?” Angelina said, coming up next to you. Her hand came up to your wrist, her wand poking out from under her sleeve.

“I’m investigating a noise disturbance,” he said curtly.

“A noise disturbance?” You said in disbelief. “From _who_?”

“From a concerned neighbor,” he hissed.

“The shop takes up almost the whole block,” you explained, “the bakery at the end loves Fred and George. The book shop in front has also never had issues. I’m confused Mister-”

“None of your business,” he straightened. “I’m here investigating and found you two disturbing the peace outside this establishment.”

“Disturbing the peace-” you huffed incredulously. “Sir, we were _laughing_ -”

“Show me your wands,” he demanded.

“I beg your pardon?” Angelina said, stepping forward. “On what grounds?”

The man smiled cruelly. “Let me guess – a mudblood?”

Angelina puffed up defensively, her hand going to the left doorknob on the front doors. It looked like she was steadying herself but you knew that she was activating the wards. “I’m a half-blood, not that that matters. How dare you call us that!”

Ignoring her, the man raised his wand. “I’m not going to ask again.”

“Angelina,” you said softly, “don’t.”

You handed the wizard your wand. He waved his own over it, the last protection charm you casted floated above it. He observed it for a moment and then hissed. “So, you’re the mudblood then,” he said, his lips curling. “I should take your wand, seeing you stole your magic.”

The wizard leaned forward, towering over you. You flinched back, feeling naked without your wand. Angelina grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back, but before she did – you watched his pupils flicker.

“Stole?” You blinked, still trying to process what was happening.

“You filthy mudbloods go around, taking what doesn’t belong to you,” he snapped.

Angelina turned an alarming shade and you shook your head. Uselessly, it seemed, since an outraged cry came from behind you.

The doors flung open and the twins came barreling towards you. “George,” you said placatingly.

“ _How dare you_ ,” George shouted, “how dare you call her that? Get away from her!”

Fred pulled Angelina a few spaces behind him, her face contorting in anger.

“I ought to snap your wand right now,” he continued.

“ _Accio_!” Fred growled, your wand flying into his hand.

“Of course, Weasleys - the blood traitors,” the wizard said, face morphing into one of disgust. “I’m warning you, she’s a thief and you’ll all go down with her.”

“Sod off,” Angelina yelled.

With a deadly look he pointed to the shop. “I suggest you all take care that I don’t get another noise disturbance again. I won’t be so kind the next time.” With that, he disapparated.

Angelina huffed; her face furious. “Oh my god, what a fu-” You placed a calming hand on hers and Fred glanced around.

“Let’s go, before he changes his mind,” Fred said, grabbing onto your elbow. His other hand was on Angelina’s waist. You grabbed George’s wrist and Fred apparated you all to the Burrow.

Before you could even get a word out, George shook off your hand and stormed inside. Fred rolled his eyes and you sighed.

“What a lunatic!” George said, kicking the sofa.

“George, calm down,” you said.

“ _Calm down_?” He said, his voice getting hysteric. “Love, he was about to snap your blooming wand!”

“And he’s a bloody prejudiced idiot, we all know they exist!” You said, sinking down into an armchair.

“How dare he,” Angelina said, siding with George, “how _dare_ he.”

“I think she’s broken,” Fred whispered to you.

Smiling, you elbowed him and he grunted.

“What’s going on?” A voice filtered in through the back door. Bill walked through moments later, Charlie and Fleur following shortly behind.

Charlie took one look at Angelina and George’s red faces and frowned. “Oh no, what happened?”

Angelina started explaining the story, George butting in, while you went to boil some water for tea.

“Are you alright?” Fleur asked, taking over for you and pouring your water into a mug.

“I’m fine,” you said, rubbing your temples.

“’e iz only angry because ‘e loves you,” Fleur said. “’e feels ‘elpless, we all do.”

“I know,” you answered, chewing on your bottom lip, “I understand.”

She eyed you and smiled sadly.

“Wait, you know that _lunatic_?” Angelina screeched.

You stood up, leaning at the doorframe and watching George pace in front of the fireplace.

“We weren’t friends!” Bill said defensively. He glanced at you and shrugged. “I’m just saying – he was two years above me at Hogwarts and he didn’t seem like the type to intimidate.”

“Well, he’s certainly changed since then!” Angelina huffed.

Bill turned to Charlie. “Don’t you remember him? He was in love with that Ravenclaw.”

Charlie looked pensive. “The blonde girl? Captain of the Quidditch team?”

“Yes!” Bill clapped. “Wait – that’s what I’m referring to. Fiona, the Ravenclaw he followed around like a puppy.”

“Yeah?” Charlie said, confused.

“She was muggleborn,” Bill frowned. “I swear, I’d heard somewhere they’d gotten married. How could someone like that marry a muggleborn?”

“You’re clearly misremembering,” Angelina said, “because that man was _not_ friendly.”

Bill nodded, looking distracted, and you stood.

“I guess he chose his side,” Fred said, sighing.

“Yeah,” Charlie winced. “There’s a lot of that now.”

“George?”

He turned to look at you, the frown on his face still deep.

“Come have some tea,” you motioned to the kitchen.

George sighed and walked over. He sat down at the table; your cup of tea still warm from moments ago. You sat on his lap and ran a hand through his hair.

“Hey,” you said quietly. “I’m alright.”

“I know,” he said, his expression sad. “I know you are.”

* * *

“I cannot believe ze wedding is so close!” Fleur said, her voice happy.

Bill smiled at her, his eyes lighting up and you exchanged small smiles with Ginny. You went back to counting the floral arrangements when Ginny coughed.

“Oi, not in front of us!” She exclaimed.

You looked over to see them embraced and Bill flushed to the roots of his hair. Fleur giggled and dragged him out the back door.

Ginny huffed. “I’m just saying,” she said crossly.

Bumping her shoulder, you tried to hide your smile. “They’re in love.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I know.” Ginny frowned and you nudged her again.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she said quietly.

“Yeah, that sounded truthful,” you snorted.

“I wanted to help Harry – thinking of you all going out there-” Ginny’s frown deepened.

“Hey,” you placed a hand on her elbow. “I’m sorry Gin, you know they said no not because you can’t hold your own. You’re not-”

“-of age yet,” Ginny sighed, “yeah, I know. Mum has been reminding me of that since the summer holiday started. I think she thinks I’m going to do something.”

“Why would she? You Weasleys are super levelheaded,” you teased.

Ginny laughed lightly, the tension in her shoulders lessening. “Are you scared?” She asked.

You thought about what you had to do in a few days. The familiar gut-wrenching guilt built in your chest and you shoved it down. Swallowing passed the lump in your throat, you nodded.

“A little,” you admitted.

Ginny eyed you knowingly. “You’re not talking about Harry,” she said.

“I-” The sound of someone apparating just out the front door interrupted you.

Ginny leaned over the sink, glancing out the window and her face drained of color.

“What?” You asked, on alert.

“It’s George- he’s – he’s bleeding!” Ginny said, grabbing her wand and running towards the door.

Following close behind, you watched George stumble in. His eye was swollen and his lip split.

“George,” you breathed. “What...”

“I was closing the shop early to get here and some tosser didn’t like it. He managed to land a few on me before I realized,” George said, the lie on his tongue smooth. Ginny eased him onto the sofa slowly.

“Where’s Fred?” You asked, examining his lip closely. You winced when you saw his eye. “This is going to bruise.”

“You should see him,” George teased. “Fred s’at Angelina’s. Wanted to spend some time with her before we went to Harry’s.”

“Should we go to St. Mungo’s?” Ginny asked.

“No!” George shouted.

Ignoring him, you shook your head. “No, he’ll live.”

George sighed, relieved.

You nodded and pressed a light kiss on the top of his head. “I’ll be right back. Let me get some vials I have in my bag. Where’s my wand?” You said to yourself. Jogging through the door and into the kitchen, you found your wand on the counter. Bracing yourself against the counter, you took a few deep breaths.

The entire burrow seemed eerily quiet. You heard the familiar sound of Ginny’s put-on sigh. You took a few quiet steps towards the doorway.

“She’s not dumb George,” you heard her say quietly.

“I never said she was,” he answered.

“Then why are you lying?”

“I’m not.”

“ _George_ ,” Ginny sighed again. “You’re really going to start lying when everything is so fragile? Things are changing George. Half the shops at Diagon Alley are closed now. I see how Mum owls you all to make sure we’re okay and in our beds at the end of the night. I’m so afraid for – our friends, for Harry, and for her. She might be your girlfriend but she’s one of my best friends too. Don’t waste it, this moment, the little time you have with her.”

George grunted and you heard the sofa groan. You crept away from the entrance just in time for Ginny to walk out. She caught your eyes and grimaced.

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly. “I shouldn’t have meddled-”

“-no, it’s alright, thank you.” You reached out and she hugged you tightly. “I think it was that Ministry worker we saw the other night. Fred told me he’d been passing by more often. I told them to leave it.”

“Is that why you stopped passing by the shop?” Ginny frowned.

“I’d never forgive myself if something happened,” your voice broke and you hid your tears in her shoulder. “It’s not just him. It’s all of you. You’re all so important and I’m like a stain that follows this family around-”

“-you’re _not_ a stain,” Ginny said harshly, holding you tighter. “You’re important – you and Hermione are the smartest people I know. Not witches – _people_.”

You pulled back and smiled at her. “You’re the best mate anyone could ask for, you know that?”

Ginny narrowed her eyes at you and shook her head. “Don’t do it, don’t do it to him.”

“I-I don’t-” you bit your lip.

She smiled sadly and took your hand. “Just wait a little more, enjoy the next few days and when it’s time you’ll know.”

“I don’t – how did you-”

“You’ve got the same look Harry did,” Ginny said with an exasperated huff. “I see how you two look at us, all of us. Just because you two leave doesn’t mean we stop caring.”

“It’s the best option, you know that,” you said quietly.

“Yeah, but you’ve got to know that he’ll wait for an entire lifetime.” Ginny glanced into the sitting room. “He’ll never look at anyone else the way he looks at you.”

You frowned and sighed. “I’ll wait – you’re right. There’s no use in all of us being miserable right now. Besides, I’ve already promised Fleur that I’ll help with the wedding.”

Ginny rolled her eyes and you shot her a stern look.

“I don’t know why you hate her so much still,” you said.

“I don’t hate her,” Ginny said.

You snorted. “Right, not anymore.”

She stuck her tongue out at you and disappeared up the stairs to look for your bag. You hurried back into the room where George was now pacing the room.

“What are you doing?” You hissed. “Sit down you lunatic, you’re bleeding all over the place.”

George turned to you, his eyes softening. “Badger.”

“Yeah?” You frowned. “Are you – is the pain getting worse? Maybe we should go to St. Mungo’s. Come on, let me get Ginny we’re going- _mnff_ -”

George pressed a hard kiss to your lips and you blinked at him when he backed away for air.

“Are you out of your mind?” You asked him calmly. His split lip cracked even further. “You’re _bleeding_ George.”

“I know,” he said quietly. “I wasn’t – I wasn’t attacked by a customer.”

You stopping trying to break his hold on you. “I know.”

The corner of his mouth twitched in a half-smile. “’Course you know, you know everything,” he said.

“If you don’t want to talk about it, I won’t make you,” you said quietly, the pressure behind your eyes building again. Your chest ached, as if your heart was breaking, and you didn’t know how to conceal it from him.

_She’s it for you and you’re going to start lying when everything is so fragile?_

Your hand came up to his unbruised side and you cupped his cheek. “You mean everything to me,” you said softly, rubbing at the soft skin under his uninjured eye. “I’d do almost anything for you, George Weasley.”

“I know,” he said, expression serious.

Your eyes slipped close and the tears dropped. “Then I need you to keep your head down. Don’t antagonize them. I can’t…handle it if you’re hurt because – _because of me_.”

George’s brows furrowed; you could see him trying to come up with a good argument but you shook your head. “I don’t want to argue. I don’t want to tell you what to do, or how to act. Please, just…think about what I said.”

Before he could say anything, you brought him to the sofa and urged him to sit. “I’m not a healer yet, so don’t make this a common reoccurrence. Drink that, it’s a bit of replenishing with something that’ll help with the pain. Now, don’t move. I’ve got to close that gash up.”

You were just finishing with a cut on his eyebrow when Bill and Fleur walked back in.

“Shacklebolt just sent a patronus – _George_ , what happened?” Bill frowned.

While your potions had worked well on his cuts, the bruise on his eye had only faded lightly.

“He was being an idiot,” Ginny said from behind you both. You glanced over your shoulder to see her standing by the stairs.

Bill turned to look at you, his gaze suspicious. You waved away his concern and intertwined your hands with George’s. “We’re fine. What’s wrong?”

“Shacklebolt says that something seems off at the Ministry – to be prepared. We need to double check all our wards.

Ginny frowned and glanced at you. “Can I-”

“Yes,” you said, smiling. “Helga is with Pig in the attic.”

She smiled gratefully and ran back up the stairs.

“What?” George blinked.

“She wants to check on Harry,” you said quietly. “Hermione too, probably.”

“We’ll do the back. Can you both handle the front yard?” Bill asked.

You nodded. “We’ll have the others double check when they’re back.”

Fleur smiled sadly; her eyes worried. You shot her reassuringly look but she was already walking out the door.

“Feeling alright to put up some wards old man?” You asked George, kissing his temple.

“’Course,” he answered, stealing a kiss in return.

“I wanted to tell you – I know you’d mentioned spending Thursday together since we’re flying to Surrey soon after but…I promised my parents I’d spend the night with them. I think they’re just worried or something,” you said lightly, nerves audible even to you.

George pouted. “But you’ll be gone Saturday night after the wedding,” he said but winced shortly after. “I’m sorry. I get it, they want you there and I’m sure you want to be with them in case something happens.”

This time, you winced. You’d started spending more time with your parents recently under the guise that you were worried deatheaters were going to find them. It was _mostly_ true.

“So,” his voice broke through your layers of guilt, “tonight then?”

You smiled. “Fred said he’s staying here in your old room. I’ve already left a bag at your flat.”

George beamed and raised his wand.

“ _Salvio hexia_ ,” you whispered, putting all your energy into your spells. “ _Progeto maxima, repello inimicum_.”

After a few repetitions, Bill came out to check on you. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah,” you said, reaching out for George. “We’re done.”

George nodded, wrapping an arm around you. “We’re going to be in the backyard so snog your girlfriend in your elsewhere,” he said to a disgruntled look Bill.

Bill wrinkled his nose and you laughed. Before he could respond, the world around you blurred and you found yourself in the shade of the large willow tree on the far right of the burrow.

“Ow, you numpty!” You pinched George’s side. “We could’ve _walked_.”

“What fun is that?” George said, dancing around your hands. “We’re wizards for Merlin’s sake.”

You rolled your eyes and sat onto the grass. George quirked a brow and you shrugged. “I’ve been on my feet all day. Sit.” You patted the ground next to you and he sat.

Playing with your fingers for a moment, you both enjoyed the warm breeze that only came out once the sun was setting. “George,” you said, tugging on his own fingers after a while, “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he said quickly. “I-I just wanted to explain myself.”

“About earlier?” You asked. “George I already told you-”

“Just, let me get this out love,” he said softly. You quieted and nodded. “You said you’d do almost anything for me.”

“Yeah,” you frowned.

“I would too,” he said quietly, “I’d pull down the moon if you wanted it.”

You smiled, confused. “George, I’m not sure-”

“I know you’re gutted about leaving,” he gripped your hand, “but I’ll fight hard enough for the both of us here. I’ll fight because you were right.”

“What?” You said, the secret burning in your throat.

“You said that any of those muggle families could’ve been you. You were right,” he said, his expression becoming serious. “You’re it for me, love – even if you won’t marry me-”

“ _George_ ,” you interrupted, a little put out.

“Relax, I’m not proposing,” he joked. “Even if you had been a muggle, we would’ve found each other. You’re my matching coyote.”

You bit your lip, staying quiet.

“If something would’ve happened to you because other wizards wouldn’t stand for what’s right, I’d be furious – and devastated. You were right. You’ve taught me a lot of things and I’m sorry you can’t be here with me,” he said gently.

You close your eyes, the guilt suffocating you. If you told him, he’d tell Molly and she’d tell your parents, you reminded yourself.

 _If you don’t tell him he’ll never forgive you_ , another voice chimed in. Closing your hands into tight fists, you send a plea into the universe that George would understand.

“I love you,” you said simply.

Opening your eyes, you were greeted by his wide smile. “I love you too,” he said, leaning down for a kiss.

You pressed your lips against his, ignoring the tears that threatened to spill.

“Let’s go say goodbye, I want to show you something in the shop,” he said, pulling you up and into the burrow.

* * *

“Sweetheart, are you sure you’re alright with leaving today?” Your mother asked the following day.

You tightened your hold on your mug and nodded as you took a sip.

“I thought you wanted to attend the wedding,” your father said. “We could’ve waited an extra day.”

Shrugging, you smiled sadly. “They’ll probably be expecting a lot of muggleborns to try and flee the country. It’s best if we don’t put it off any longer. Shacklebolt said we needed to be prepared for something to happen soon.”

Your mom shot you a sad smile. “It’ll be over quick, like no time has passed.”

Nodding, you took another sip of your coffee. You glanced at your dad, who to your surprise, was already looking at you. Feeling skittish, you stood and pointed to the kitchen. “I’m going to check on the cookies.”

“Careful with the pan sweetheart,” your mom reminded you, like she always did.

Tears welled in your eyes and you squeaked out a _yes, mum,_ and disappeared into the kitchen. You braced yourself against the sink and tried not to upheave your barely eaten dinner. You’d told your parents that you were baking the neighbors a batch of cookies since they agreed to check your post while you were gone.

There was a possibility, however small or large, that you could die and your parents wouldn’t ever know.

Taking deep breaths, you tried to ignore the gravity of what you were about to do. If you thought about it too long, you wouldn’t be able to go through with it. You were going to do it, take a moment, and apparate to the burrow so you could all go get Harry. You _had_ to stick to the plan.

“Are they done?” Your mother called out. “We’ll need to call a car soon!”

“Almost!” You called back, your voice shaking.

Inhaling, you straightened. It was time. Walking back towards the living room, you pulled your wand out of your sleeve and clutched it in your sweaty hand.

“Mum, dad.” Your eyes welled up despite your attempts not to. “I love you two to the moon and back.”

Your parents smiled at you despite their confusion. “We love you too sweetheart.”

“I hope you’ll forgive me for this,” you said quietly, your mom looked even more confused but your father’s eyes darted to your wand.

“Honey, _no_ -”

“It won’t hurt. You’ll be safe. I _need_ you two to be safe,” you said firmly, “but I can’t run. They’ll need all the help they can get and I know I can be useful. I’m so sorry.”

 _Keep your hand steady, enunciate clearly._ Hermione’s voice echoed in your mind. You raised your wand.

Your father jumped quickly to his feet but you were faster.

“ _Obliviate_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been getting a fair bit of you reaching out to me on Tumblr - I wanted to say I really appreciate it! You can't imagine what it means to get lovely comments!
> 
> I'm not sure how quickly the next installment will be up - you'd think with quarantine I'd be more productive but I'm feeling more and more drained each day. I do, however, still have a fair bit more installments in mind for this pairing. 
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe!


End file.
